


A Parrot?

by speedkitten



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, based off of a prompt from the MGS yaoi crack generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox and Snake basically get cockblocked by a parrot (and its owner).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parrot?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this: http://kyubeyapologist.co.vu/post/100368185331/everything-here-is-right-up-my-alley-except-how
> 
> I have also never really wrote smut or anything before so yeah. Don't be surprised if it kinda sucks. 
> 
> I also have no idea how parrot noises really work.

Gray Fox shoved the brunette soldier against the wall, still kissing the younger man. They had since relocated to the white-haired soldier’s quarters, since Snake griped because he wanted to do that sort of thing in a more private place, unlike the showers. Fox couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger man’s face as he pulled away for breath, and heard Snake mutter something but it was quickly muted when the white-haired soldier kissed him again, pushing him closer against the wall. Snake slowly slid his hands up Fox’s shirt, feeling his cool skin against his hands. Fox responded by kissing him harder, and he let out a quiet moan against Snake’s lips. Snake felt the older soldier slowly undo his belt buckle, gently teasing him. The brunette gently bit his lip as Fox kept teasing him. Snake’s attention was drawn to the green parrot in the corner of the room.

“Fox, why the fuck do you have a parrot in here?” Snake had stopped to ask. _I didn’t know Fox liked birds…_

“Oh, it’s Big Boss’s. I’m birdsitting for him.” Fox replied, turning around to look at the parrot. “Boss said that he had the parrot for a long time, don’t know how long though.”

The parrot had squawked a few times, and Snake could’ve swore that he heard it say “Grandpa”, before Fox had waved it off as nothing and continued teasing Snake. The blonde solder gently nipped at his neck, causing Snake to whimper and moan. Fox slowly unzipped the brunette’s pants and heard Snake gasp and moan. Fox couldn’t help but unzip his own fly, giving himself a little attention. The blonde soldier slipped off his own shirt, revealing his scarred chest and stomach. Snake couldn’t help but stare a little at how… nice he looked. His attention quickly went back to Fox as he gently tugged on the waistband of Snake’s pants, pulling them down slightly, just enough to slide his hand in. Snake couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

“Hnn, Fox…” Snake said through clenched teeth as Fox gently rubbed his cock. The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at Snake’s blush. _He’s just too cute like that…_ he thought as he saw Snake’s flush grow a deeper red. Fox stopped teasing Snake and grabbed his arm and led him to the small bed. He quickly pulled the brunette into a kiss, pulling him down onto the bed.

“Ahhhnnn… Fox…” Snake moaned into the kiss. They had both long since forgotten about their observer, since the parrot was fairly quiet.

“Squawk! Fox!” The parrot squawked from across the room, drawing the attention of the two lovers. Fox couldn’t help but laugh as Snake became even more embarrassed, his flush growing deeper by the second.

“Guess he’s picking up a few things from you, Snake.” Fox said quietly as he kissed the corner of Snake’s mouth, his fingers tracing down the brunette’s chest. Fox quickly brought him back down into a kiss, his hands once again wandering towards his cock.

“Fox?” A gruff voice said from outside, along with a couple of knocks. The lovers didn’t seem to notice their commander until he had opened the door.

“Ah! B-Boss!” Snake jumped as his face turned red once more, and struggled to meet Big Boss’s lone eye. Fox quietly cursed himself for not locking the door earlier, and decided to avoid all eye contact with his commander.

“Damn…” Big Boss muttered as he shook his head. “Gonna get my damn bird before you teach it fuckin’ sex sounds.” He said as he grabbed his birdcage and quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Snake slowly rolled off of the blonde soldier, and slammed his face into a pillow.

“Talk about a mood killer.” Fox said as he sat up against the wall.

“That was absolutely embarrassing.” Snake muttered through the pillow, too embarrassed to show his face. “I’ll probably never be able to look him in the eye again.”

“You said it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Big Boss captured The End's parrot and decided to keep it as a pet, I dunno.


End file.
